Sparks Fly
by AnimeMomo
Summary: molly had just found out she was a mutant . disowned by her father she looks for her mother but finds a flirty cajun instead much to her dismay . will the cajun win her over or does she what it takes to resist him.
1. missing mom

I do not own gambit or x-men just molly please feels free to review

Here I was in New Orleans the place wasn't as great as I had imagined. There were lights all around, shops and bars lining the streets. Dirty thugs seem to stand at every corner, just waiting for their shot at a potential unlawful prospect. Even the music seemed to flow from the building, flooding into the streets. I could even smell the hot spices of gumbo filling my nose from a nearby establishment.- Though I was here not on my own accord I was looking for my mother why you ask because im a mutant yes you heard me a mutant. My father wasn't too happy when he found out and he disowned me and I left. So now here I am searching bar after bar for my drunken bimbo of a mother.

As I entered the drunken scoundrel the name of the bar. The room smelled of dirty smoke. Jazz music flowed through the air. I had an eerie feeling I new that my life was about to change for the better or worst I didn't know. That's when I spotted him a man playing poker. his hair was brown and shoulder length . he had a five o clock shadow bbut that's all that I could tell. He was doing the most magnificent card tricks I had ever seen.. So I went to the bar soon a man walked up to me.

"Hey baby what's your name" he said. His breath smelled up whiskey "Look sir im not interested" I said. "I think you are you little tease" he threw a punch but it never hit I opened my eyes it was the man from the poker game he had saved me but why. "The lady said she wasn't interested homme, so leave" he said. The man looked scared and he ran. I turned away without even thanks maybe if I ignored him he'd go away. But he didn't leave instead striking up a conversation with me.

"So Cherie wats a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like dis, you don't look old enough to be here" he said. I turned to him and for the first time noticed how handsome he was and you knew he knew he was hot stuff but the smirk on his face. So I said "what are you supposed to be pepe le peu? Or some bad man trying to pick up a defenseless girl you just met? His smirk never left his face. He took off his hat and sat it down on the bar counter.

"No Cherie just a gentleman trying to help a damsel in distress. " I can handle myself homme". waving my hand telling him to go away. "Sure you can petite let me just go get the man back here cuz you sure handle him quite well Cherie. "Don't you and your pimp hat have somewhere to be? "Pimp hat cherie? "Look you even have the bejeweled cane to match. "Cherie Remy was just trying to help. "There no way you could help me. "You don't know that Cherie maybe Remy can. "Alright do you know a woman named Shelle hart? "You mean Shelle "the red Queen" hart, yes Remy knows her. First the first time I was getting somewhere. "Do you know where I can find her? "Why do you need to find her Cherie? "Because she's my mom".

"Didn't know Shelle had any kids or at least one as belle as you. "Look you're very sexy and all but I have to much stuff on my hands right now for a relationship. He smirk took my hand and kissed and said: Remy can wit Cherie. "Just take me to my mother. "Let's go cherie", he grabbed his jacket and fedora and we waked out the bar. I must have been crazy to trust this man he could be leading me into a trap but what did I have to lose.


	2. the druken bimbo

We walked in silence I that was heard was the sound of our own feet. I finally broke the silence. "Where are you taken me? He stopped walking and turned to me. "Don't worry cherie you can trust Remy. "Trust you I don't know you and you look pretty shady to me.

"Do you usually leave bars with me you hardly know Cherie? "Even if I did I don't think that's any of your business. "Whets with all the hostility petite, Remy thinks you'd be much more belle if you smiled or laughed. " I don't have much to laugh about at the moment.

"Tough times Cherie? "You don't know the half of it. "Remy got all the time in the world Cherie. "You remind me so much of jack sparrow. I shuddered. The bastard just smirked again. "Ok I want my mom now Cajun.

"Well cherie was here". I looked up to see an old gross motel. "You have got to be kidding me" I said. Remy walked up to a door and knocked. A crash was heard. "Who the fuck is it". "Its gambit, Shelle! The door swung open. A small blonde woman holding a beer bottle stood there" what the fuck do you want you ass! Yea this was my mother. Not the best mom but she's all I got. "Remy brought you something. He pushed me in front go him. My mom looked a me and said" miha is that you. "Hi Mom have you been".

My mom got a big grin on her face. "My baby girl came to see me." She bear hugged me I swear my spine broke. "Mom you can let go now. "How'd you fine me miha? "Remy brought me to you". "Oh cherie your finally using Remy's name, I knew you loved me.

"I love you as much as a pant less kid would love Michael Jackson. "wow how original a Michael Jackson joke": that's why im played the big bucks". "You to be so cute together" my mom said. "Shut up mom I don't like toilet breath. 1 2 3 "hey cherie that want very nice. "

"Never said I was nice" as I walked into the motel" "Remy followed. "Cherie you sure you wanna stay here Remy got a nice hotel down the tree he be staying at your welcome to join me. Remy wiggled his eyebrows. "Look I don't want aids which I sure you're just riddled with."

My mom stepped in. "now your both tired lets get a good nights sleep and tomorrow you can flirt with eacthother some more."

Were not flirting I said. Remy just plobbed on the couch. I sighed and turned on the TV. I was too tired to argue. For now I want to rest.


	3. the friendly wastress

The next day was nothing short of agonizing the Cajun never seemed to miss a chance to hit on me. The sun shown through the curtain, outside was very hot up to the 100's.i really didn't wanna leave the motel even if it was roach infested. Remy suggested just me and him go out for breakfast.

"What do you say Cherie just you and Remy out on the town holding hands it might even get a little spicy if you know what I mean" he said. "Remy I've told you before im not looking for a relationship". He just smirked. He eyes glowed which creeped me out much like his eyes did red on black they were devil eyes. "Remy just thanks your scared to be with me Cherie, Remy a gentleman Cherie never do anything you not comfortable with". He said but I didn't believe he was the type of guy your dad warned you about as a child.

But I was hungry and he was paying so I might as well get a free meal at of this. "Sure why not". Remy got a huge smile of his handsome face which made me blush thank god he didn't see it. "Then come on Cherie", he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside into the hot heat towards a black Harley Davidson motorcycle, I have to say if was best-looking damn motorcycle I had ever seen.

The drive to the restaurant was agonizing because of the heat by the time we got there I was sweaty but Remy didn't see to notice or mind because he hadn't said a word. So I decided to test him. "Remy do I smell bad to you". "Remy looked up and smirked. "Cherie you smell and look like an angel to Remy nothing you could say or do would turn Remy on your trail." "Damn lucky bastard" I said under my breath, he must a heard me cuz he just grinned.

So the overly friendly waitress appeared she had the fakest boobs I had ever seen. She was obviously trying to get Remy's attention by the way her shirt was opened and the way she kept bending down. Soon it started to bother me and I didn't know why. Stupid waitress with her fake boobs and bleach blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. You look like a stupid Barbie.

"Excuse me "I said "we'd like to order." She turned to Remy and asked ": who's this sister?" Remy just laughed. I said" no im his girlfriend "and I had no idea why I said that Remy just looked at me and grinned the smile I knew he wouldn't let me live this down

"Remy I said" standing up "were leaving ". Remy just stood up and followed me out the door. "So Cherie im your boyfriend now huh" Remy smirked.

"Oh shut up" it was gonna be a long day.


	4. shopping

Remy: so Cherie im your boyfriend now am i

Molly: shut up gambit

Remy: back to gambit new huh you know Cherie we have the whole day to ourselves maybe we could get a hole and you know the rest

Molly: did I mentioned I can nurtured a bull with my bare hands

Remy: (laughs) that would discourage mean if I was not Cajun

Molly: ugg you are so annoying

(Molly and Remy walk into a mall)

Remy: Cherie what are we doing here

Molly: I need new clothes ok

Remy (see lingerie) Cherie you should get this (holds up red lace lingerie)

Molly: in your dreams

Remy: and what magnificent dreams that is

Molly: what was that?

Remy: oh nothing gust thinking of how water would drip down your naked body in a hot shower

Molly: god you're a perv

(Remy laughs the whole way threw shopping)


End file.
